What teens do when they're home alone
by Flavia34
Summary: They're supposed to be studying chemistry, but Riley and and her secret boyfriend Lucas have other plans in mind..that is until Cory comes home! Extra long One-shot, fluffy and mushy and sweet like we all love them. rated t for the beginning. ( I'm turning this into a series of unrelated one-shots, mainly focusing on Riley and Lucas, with a bit of Farkle & Maya or CoryxTopanga)
1. Secret's out

He pressed her against the wall, as their lips smashed together in an explosion of feelings. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, tangling her hands in his hair.

-"You know that if my dad finds us he's going to murder you right? Literally murder you."

-"Then I guess I'll die a happy man!" he smirked,

and pressed his lips against hers once more. They continued for a while as their lips clashed and their tongues danced inside their mouths.

When the need for oxygen became urgent, he pulled away and began placing soft kisses down her neck and up to her ears. She let out a giggle as he kissed hungrily a sensitive sport on a her earlobe; He laughed, and looked into her eyes,

-"'Found your weak spot!" He whispered. She cupped his face with her hands,

-"Shut up and kiss me country boy;"

-"Yes ma'am"

Their lips reunited in another fiery passion. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck while he tightened his grip on her thighs. The love, lust, passion and desire they had for each all coming together. Since he had her secured with one hand against the wall, he raised his other hand and gently caressed her cheek, cupping it. He smiled against her lips as he felt the shivers his action had sent down his girl's spine. Knowing he had this kind of impact on her, as much as she an impact on him, was a feeling he wouldn't trade for the world.

Again the need for air was felt. They stopped for a moment, breathless, their foreheads touching. Both of them gazing in each other's eyes, completely lost in them, and not wanting to be found.

She bit her lip and gave him a shy smile, knowing how much that drove him crazy. He immediately captured her lips in another kiss, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Deciding she wanted to tease him, she pressed her mouth together, closing it off her to him. He smirked against her lips, knowing what kind of game she was playing. Little did she know he also had a few tricks up his sleeve. He quickly pinched her upper thigh, just below her bottom. Gently enough as not to hurt her, but surprising enough as to make her gasped, and opened her mouth for a second. But that was enough for him to slip his tongue inside and explore every crevice of her mouth. She giggled again at his sneakiness.

Suddenly they heard a fumbling of keys and a door opening and closing

-"I'm home!"

The two teens froze, knowing the compromising position they were in. She quickly jumped out of his arms, already missing the warmth of embrace, but knowing this wasn't the time to be thinking about this.

They ran to her bed where their school bags were, took out their books and layed them out as if they had been studying. A few seconds later, steps here heard approaching and the door swung open,

-"Hey Riley how…oh…hi Lucas…"

-"Hi Daddy!"

-"Hello Mr. Matthews how are you?"

-"Doing fine thanks, what are you kids up to?"

-"Studying for our chemistry exam that's coming up. Lucas is really good in chemistry and you know I need all the help I can get. So I invited him to come study here"

-"If it's alright with you sir!"

-"Oh it's fine...hum Riley can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

Riley looked over at her father, whose smile seemed awfully exaggerated, and back at Lucas, who looked at her with apologetic eyes. She slowly got off her bed and headed to the hallway with her dad, discretely winking at Lucas as her father closed the door.

-"Riley?"

-"Yes, daddy?"

-"What is he doing here? You know the rules!"

-"Come on Dad I told you he was here to study. And for the record we made those rules when I was eight and I still believed kissing a boy a boy made you blind. I'm almost sixteen now."

-"How do you know kissing a boy won't make you blind?"

"_Dam it…think Riley think..."_

-"Hum…pff well I see you and mom kiss all the time and she sees me just fine every time! And oh I don't know…common sense?"

"_Saved by the sassiness…"_

-"Fine. But could you at least check in with me or your mother when you invite a _boy_ over?"

-"Dad! We weren't doing anything wrong! We aren't together! Can't you please let it go?"

-"Fine. But please don't take too long; dinner is at eight. "

Riley smiled and went back to her room and closed her door, turning to face Lucas and pressing her head against the door. He smirked.

-"Do you plan on ever telling him we are together?"

-"Yeah like…when I get out of the house to go to college!"

-"You know we can't hide forever… you can't hide forever."

-"Well then might as well enjoy while we can. " Riley said, smiling seductively. She ran to him while he laughed. She jumped on her bed and straddled his hips. He started playing with her hands and kissing them. She giggled. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

-"You know…I really want to kiss you right now…" he mumbled against her lips,

-"Even when my dad is in the house?" she responded, his face in her hands,

-"I think I'll take the risk, city babe…" She laughed at his cute pet name for her, she loved it and she always felt giddy inside when he said it,

-"He's probably waiting for some weird noise to come barging in here with a kitchen knife and stab you to death!"

-"I always knew you'd be the death of me Riley Matthews." He joked,

-"And I always knew you'd be the one bringing me to life Lucas Friar."

A huge grin showed on his face. He pulled her even closer to him and smashed his lips on hers with all his might. She responded with passion.

-"Hey Riley did you see my…AAAAAHHHH"

-"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" the pair jumped apart, both covering their mouth. Cory stomped in the room, ready to kill Lucas. Riley jumped off her bed to stop him.

-"Dad I can explain. Please don't hurt him, it's not his fault!"

-"YOU! And HIM!" Cory yelled. Scared, she backed away. Lucas jumped up and positioned himself in front of her, protecting her from her furious father.

-"Sir it's not what it looks likes…"

-"OH REALLY? BECAUSE IT LOOKED LIKE YOU AND MY DAUGHTER WERE ON HER BED SUCKING FACES!"

-"Ok…I guess it kinda is was it looks like..." whispered Riley Lucas shot her look, took a deep breath and placed himself in front of Cory, Riley still hiding behind him.

-"Mr. Matthews, I know you are mad right now.."

-"OH, YA THINK? WOW RILEY YOU REALLY PICKED THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED!"

-"Mr. Matthews please understand. I love Riley and Riley loves me. We've been together for a while, and the only reason she didn't tell you was because she was scared of your reaction."

Riley looked at him puzzled and scared, not knowing where he was going with that speech,

"She didn't want to face you telling her we can't be together. And even if you did, one day, tell her we couldn't," Lucas turned to her, smiling,

"I don't think I'd be able to stay away from her. I love her." He turned to Cory,

" And I know we are only fifteen and that love seems way too complicated of a concept for us but I don't agree. It's actually very simple. I think that love is being happy because you are with that person. Feeling the rush and the butterflies and the shivers everytime we look, talk or touch. Seeing them sad, angry or hurt and feeling that exact pain they're experiencing, and wanting nothing than to take it away." He turned to Riley again and smiled at her, she smiled back a tearful smile,

"Love is wanting nothing more than seeing the other person happy, and being happy because you know you are the reason behind their happiness." Again he faced Cory who now seemed a lot calmer and composed,

"Now I know you probably want to shove me down the stairs right now but please, please understand. I love Riley with all my heart and soul, and I would never, ever, even dream of hurting her. And if someday I make the dumb mistake of doing so, you have all the right in the world to hunt me down!" Cory stifled a laugh while Riley giggled,

"Please Mr. Matthews, let her be with me, I promise you won't regret it."

Silence filled the room. Cory looked from Riley to Lucas and back to Riley, letting his words sink in. Riley discreetly hugged Lucas from behind, got on her tippy toes and whispered,

-"I love you too Lucas." He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Cory looked at them with a hint of sadness and melancholy, yet couldn't be more proud of his students,

-"You know Lucas, I was just about a year older than you when I had to make the same kind of declaration. Except it was for Topanga and I was in front of both of my parents.

But I stood there and gave them my definition of love, and I must stay it oddly resembles yours. But I'm not sure I would have been able to say these things in front of her father. You are really brave for a fifteen years-old."

-"Not necessarily brave, sir. Just in love." Cory smiled. He turned to his daughter,

-"Do you love him?" Riley step up from behind Lucas to beside him, and took his hand in hers,

-"I really do Daddy, I love him. I loved him since day one on the subway. I can't imagine being away from him." Lucas smiled and kissed her hand,

And I'm so, so sorry I hid from you and mom. I was just so scared. I promise I'll never do it again."

-"Hopefully you won't have to." Lucas whispered. There was a silence again. Cory took a step forward and smiled,

-" I know that even if I tried to keep you two apart I would fail. And who am I to keep love from prevailing? As long as you two stay within the rules, I'll allow you to date." Riley and Lucas's faces lit up and broke into huge grins as they hugged. Lucas picked his girlfriend up and spin her around. When he put her down se went and tackled her father in a bear hug.

-"Thank you Daddy!" she mumbled in his chest. He smiled in return. When they broke apart Lucas timidly took a step forward and held his hand out,

-"Thank you sir, I promise you won't regret your decision." Cory smirked and took it in a firm handshake;

-"I'm trusting you Friar, better not lose it!"

-"No sir I won't!"

-"Good. Welcome to the family son. Care to join us for dinner?"

-"My pleasure!"

And so he went out of Riley's room, leaving her and Lucas hand in hand and laughing like mad, and probably kissing. As he tried to get that sudden image off his mind, the door opened

-"Honey I'm home!"

-"Hey Topanga! Make space for dinner tonight, we have a guest!"

-"Who?"

-"Lucas; Lucas Friar"

-"And who might that be?"

-"Well honey, he's Riley's boyfriend."


	2. The Bird and it's Bees

Cory Matthews was walking down the halls, in an exceptionally good mood. His life could not be more perfect right now, with a job he loved, an adoring wife which he adored even more, two bright, healthy and loving children and a sunny day ahead of him.

He was soon going to celebrate his twenty years of marriage with Topanga and everyday he fell in love with her even more. His now ten years old son Auggie was growing fast, and each day Cory thanked fate for bringing him such an adorable son. Seventeen years old Riley was still the quirky girl she'd always been and Cory couldn't be happier with that, and college still seemed a little far away. Could things get any better?

Sure there was that little inconvenient that was Lucas…you know…her…the term was still a little sour in his mouth…. Her boyfriend. It wasn't that bad thought, he wasn't a bad kid and they were both seventeen! They couldn't be more innocent. They're just kids, what could they possibly know about things like…You-know-that-S-word…

He shook his head, trying to get that horrifying idea out of his mind, and hurried to his homeroom not wanting to be late for his first period.

As he was about to enter, he noticed his daughter and Lucas all alone in the classroom. He was sitting in his seat and had both arms snaked around Riley's waist, whom was sitting on his lap, one arm around his neck and her other hand playing with her necklace. Both of them were talking and laughing without a care in the world.

Now typically Cory would have come in the class coughing loudly to separate them, but he was in too good of a mood today to interrupt their sweet little moment. But being the helicopter dad that he was he still stayed behind and may or may not started eavesdropping on the two lovebirds that were his daughter and her boyfriend…

-" […] And so then he just walked away, drenched in water and furious, with his horse following behind like a puppy!" Riley threw he head back in a fit of laughter.

-"Oh my god that was insane! You really need tell me more stories from when you lived in Texas."

-"Well if it gives me the pleasure of seeing that sweet smile and hearing that lovely laugh of yours, you bet I'm going to be telling you more!" She grinned,

-"You are so cheesy!"

-"I know. And you love it." He joked, quickly pecking her lips. She giggled. Suddenly her face became serious. She took a breath and looked into his eyes,

-"Lucas?"

-"Yeah?"

-"…I think I'm ready…"

-"Ready for what…Oh."

-"Yeah."

-"Are you sure? You know I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I'll wait as long as you want me to."

-"No I'm ready. I've thought about it for a while, and I'm finally comfortable with the idea. I want to do it."

-"Riley it's not something you just do just like that, it's scary. I want to make sure it's what you want."

-"I do! What? You don't want to?"

-"I do! Of course I do! I just don't want to make you feel like you need to do something just because everyone else is doing it."

-"Don't worry. I've thought about it long and good. I really want to do it. I'm still scared but that's normal. Plus, I love you. I want my first time to be with you."

-"I would hope so!" She laughed, "I love you too. More than anything."

-"Good. But can I ask you question?"

-"Sure, go ahead."

-"You've done it before, right?"

-"Yeah…"

-"How does it feel?"

-"Crazy scary at first but after that it's one the most amazing things in the world. You'll see. I know I was very nervous my first time, but I got over it very quickly. It's a thrilling ride."

-"Ok. I'm still extremely nervous but I'm glad I'll be with you. You mean the world to me."

-"You mean the world to the moon and back. And I'm happy we're finally doing this. Together."

-"Yeah. Together. It's going to be so much fun." She smiled and they kissed, both her hands now tangled in his hair while his arms tighten his grip around her waist.

Cory's face was the same color as the wall, a dirty white, almost beige color. His legs were shaky, his palms were sweaty, and he was having difficulty breathing.

He dashed for the infirmary and got there just in time to pass out. When he woke up again, he was on his living room couch, with Topanga by his side, lovingly looking at him.`

-"Honey what happened? I got a call in the middle of a hearing that you had passed out! I rushed to school to get you."

-"Hum I don't remember...wait…RILEY!" He shot up, ready to head out the door. Topanga rushed to stop him.

-"Riley is hanging out with Lucas at the dinner close to school, she'll be home around nine, why? What's going on?"

-"Riley…Lucas…alone…first time…what is she thinking?!" He rambled, unable to construct a coherent sentence. Topanga forced him down on the couch again as she tried to make sense of the bits and pieces of words her husband and said, or rather yelled.

-"Cory Matthews…what in the world are you talking about?"

Since he obviously wasn't getting a reaction out of her, his rambling getting him nowhere, Cory layed down again on the couch and took a sip from the glass of water on the table. He inhaled, exhaled and motioned for Topanga to sit down;

-"Ok…so here is the thing. So I'm here at school, it's a typical morning, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the cafeteria menu says they're serving mashed potatoes…You know…It's all good. I'm about to walk in class about ten minutes early to set up…when I see Riley and Lucas…they're sitting together, talking, cuddling…"

-"So? They're seventeen and they're in love! There's no wrong in cuddling before class! We used to do it all the time!"

-"Would you let me finish? So here they are acting all lovey-dovey kissy-smoochy. Being the trustful and reasonable man that I am…Topanga don't give me that look….I decide not to interrupt. But being the protective and watchful father that I am…ok stop it with that look! ...I decide to stay and listen."

-"I can't believe this! You invaded our daughter's privacy!" Topanga accused, appalled by her husband's lack of common sense,

-"It's not an invasion! It's a slightly unauthorized intrusion!" Cory tried to defend,

-"It's an invasion." She deadpanned,

-"Who cares what it is?" He whined,

-"I do! I'm not going to listen to you going on about how un-trustful you are of our responsible, grown, mature daughter!" She said, heading for the bedroom, already at the top of the stairs,

-"Oh really? So you don't want to hear about how our responsible, grown, mature daughter wants to go all the way with Lucas?" He called from the living room.

Suddenly the tumbling sound of heels, crashing down the stairs, was heard as Topanga ran right back down,

-"WHAT?! How could she even think about that! She's so irresponsible, immature. She's just a baby! She's seventeen!" She yelled out, waving her hands around,

-"Ya still think it's an invasion?" Cory joked, only to earn a death glare from his wife.

-"Ok. Let's think. It could all be a big misunderstanding. What did you hear them say?"

-"Oh what you don't trust me enough and think I'm some sort of old man who can't grasp "teen" language? I'm a teacher man! I live with these folks and I'm as groovy as the rest of them!"

-"I'm sorry, did you just say 'groovy' ?" Topanga asked,

-"Well yeah, why?"

-"Cory that had stopped being a thing even when WE were teenagers. Man." Topanga deadpanned. Cory looked at her, confused,

-"When did that stop being a thing?"

-"I don't think it ever really was a thing," She said back,

-"Who cares about the thing anyway? All I know is that I clearly heard my daughter say she was "ready", that she "wanted to do it" that she "wanted her first time to be with him" and that "it was going to be sooo much fun" Cory exclaimed,

"Oh. My. God. I need to sit down..." Topanga sights, her voice barely above a whisper as she lays down the living room couch in a dramatic fashion, "And what did Howdy say?"

-"Howdy? ", Cory's fists curled up in a ball, " He said that it was a "thrilling ride", "crazy scary at first but after a while it's one of the most amazing things in the world"….

-"Wait…are you telling me…Oh My God! Lucas has done it before? How could that even be? They met in seventh grade!"

-"Well…they didn't start dating until ninth…"

-"So you're telling me Lucas lost his…you know what…at thirteen?"

-"I'm not telling you anything! You're the one talking!" Cory defended,

-"I can't believe this. And to think I trusted Lucas, why would he pressure her into doing this?" His wife responded, ignoring her husband's attempt at sarcasm. Rubbing her temples together in an attempt of relaxation, she moved over to the kitchen and reached over for her patient cup of tea, which had been lingering on the table. She was bringing the cup to her lips when Cory spoke again,

-"Actually come to think about it, he wasn't pressuring her at all…She's the one who told him she was ready…"

Tea came spitting out of Topanga's mouth like a waterfall.

-"EXCUSE ME?" she roared, her wild hair disheveling around her like a mane. She ran back to her previous position, grabbed Cory by his collar and pulled him to eye level,

-"Are you telling me my little baby daughter is the one who originated this incredibly stupid idea?"

-"See? Wasn't that information worth the invasion?" squirmed her choking husband. That comment earned him a grunt and an eye roll from his very-exasperated-and-furious wife

-"At least we know that if she's be this stupid, it will be with someone who actually cares about her…" she muttered. Exhaling deeply, she let herself fall back on the couch, followed by Cory who put an arm around her. Cuddling up next to him, she tried to make sense of all this nonsense,

-"Cory?"

-"Yes?"

-"Where did we go wrong?"

-"What? You mean with Riley?"

-"NO, with Shawn."

-"Well, we could have been more attentive at the fact he felt out of place when our bird was born, I mean I had no idea…"

-"I was joking you Doofus."

-"Oh…I knew that…" Topanga snickered,

-"Course you did…"

-" In all honesty, I don't think we did anything wrong. I mean she is seventeen with a boyfriend she is profoundly in love with. If they both feel ready and have consciousness of what it implicates, then it was bound to happen any day. I mean, remember how we were?"

-"That's true. I mean they know right from wrong. It just feels weird to know my baby bird is spreading her wings and flying like that. I didn't see it coming. It's like yesterday she was getting excited over her favorite kid's show having a marathon." Reasoned Topanga.

-"That was yesterday." Smiled Cory.

-"Two days ago actually; laughed his wife; By the way, how come you did such a 180° about this? May I remind you, you fainted when you found out"

-"Well, while you were going about freaking out like a madwoman, I couldn't help thinking of how you resembled my mother and how she had been such a mess when she learned of our relationship getting serious. Of how I was completely sure of our decision, which we hadn't taken in such a lightly matter as my mother though. And that maybe Riles and Lucas weren't as irresponsible as we believed and had obviously though this one through. And that if my folks gave us a chance, maybe it was time we gave them one too."

-"I reminded you of your mother?" asked Topanga, eyebrows raised

-"Is that the only thing you got out of my beautiful speech?" Remarked Cory, jokingly offended

-"No of course not. You're right we just need to make sure they are have everything they need to be safe and after that, we've got to let them fly."

-"Could you say that again? Just the "you're right" part, I want to make it my ringtone."

Topanga laughed as she playfully shoved him away. At that moment the jiggling of keys was heard as Maya, Riley and Lucas entered the apartment.

-"Hey Daddy, how do you feel ?" asked his daughter

-"We were worried about you" added her boyfriend

-"Yeah did you see my overall average and get heart palpitations?" joked Maya

The Matthews immediately jumped off the couch , and hand in hand, solemnly walked over to the three confused teens.

-"Guys thank you for your concern, I just didn't feel well, something wrong with…eh…the mashed potatoes.."

-"But that's not what we want to talk about…." Continued Topanga.

-"We would like the two of you, directing at Riley and Lucas, to know that if you need to ask for any…specific…things…regarding a particular subject.."

-"You can come to us. If you two are honest and responsible, we will be much more open-minded about this situation."

-"But we need to make sure you are perfectly aware of how big of a step this is and how it can affect you in many ways."

-"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, but I for one have no idea of what you are going on about." Intervened Lucas

-"That makes two of us." Added his girlfriend

-"I got a clue and this is going to be hilarious." Smirked Maya. Cory and Topanga eyed her awkwardly,

-"What? You don't think Shawn and I haven't talked about this yet? He was even more awkward than you lot." Hearing her made the younger couple come to a realization. Their eyes got large and their faces redder than one could think possible.

-"Oh no Mr. Matthews I assure you we haven't talked about this yet.."

-"Don't play dumb with me Mr. Friar I heard you guys talking in my classroom this morning."

-"Wait this mor…. OH." Riley looked to her boyfriend, giggling, while Lucas bit his lips to suppress a laugh. Maya on the other hand, was snickering away uncontrollably. Both parents looked at each other in a state of confusion and annoyance.

-"Guys this is a serious conversation we are trying to have. If you want us to take you as mature adults that can make such decisions.."

-"Dad; Riley managed to say through her giggles; as much as I appreciate tour concern, we aren't ready at all for That. It wasn't what we were talking about."

It was the Matthews' turn to have their mouth open wide in shock.

-"Excuse me?"

-"Mr. Matthews, we were talking about going on the new Monster Train Rollercoaster Ride down at Coney Island"

-"But Riley, you're deathly afraid of rollercoasters." Topanga argued

-"Actually, she's never been on one." Countered Maya. Topanga turned to her husband with a glare, whom was bewildered.

-"But…but…I heard you saying you "didn't want her to be pressured" and not do something just "because everyone else is doing it."

-"Yeah, the coaster's been the only topic of conversation lately and everyone has been on it at least once. But I know Riley has never done one so I didn't want her to do something she wasn't comfortable with" explained Lucas, earning a couple aaaww's from the mother and daughter.

-"You said it was thrilling Mr. Friar!" exclaimed Cory, losing his patience.

-"Yeah, a thrilling Ride." Countered Lucas.

-"But you were all "I want this to be with you", "I love you" like some sort of proposal!" continued Cory

-"Have you Not lived with them since seventh grade? That's how these two lovesick puppies talk on the reg's. They're a Nicolas Sparks book-on -legs." Answered Maya, still wiping away tears of laughter from her eyes.

Cory couldn't speak, the realization of his misinterpretation daunting upon him. What jolted him was Topanga's hand smacking him across the back of the bed.

-"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Muttered his wife before stomping away to the bedroom, heels clicking away. Cory gave the teens an uneasy apologetic smile before running back to his wife

-"You know the couch is not recommended for my back pains!"

Once the adults were out of sight, the three could relax and laugh away at that awkward encounter,

-"When you two start talking about hitting another kind of homerun than the one Sundance is used to, I suggest you do it at his house.."

-"Shut up Maya"

_So I saw the light and came in...(French expression which doesn't really translate well in English). I'm not going to bore you all with explanations you don't really want to hear, but I hope you've enjoyed this and are patient with me as I'm desperately trying to get back on track. Thank you for all the ones that have expressed their support and gotten me back in the game. This one is for you._

_R&amp;R_

_-F_


End file.
